


Veritas ~ 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angel Sherlock, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead is dead. Done. Finished. Gone into the ground...which meant that Sherlock was not coming back, not from the dead.  </p>
<p>Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas ~ 221B*

Dead is dead. Done. Finished. Gone into the ground, ash into an urn, cast to the waters and scattered to the wind. So thought John Watson. The realist. The practical man.

Which meant that Sherlock was not coming back, not from the dead, to have the last word with his best friend. That thought chased all others into oblivion, cooled endless cups of tea, un-sipped, un-tasted, as if they were poison.

So when the improbable, the impossible happened, blazed right through the roof of 221B in the still dark hours of a London morning, John swore he was dreaming and muttered something rude towards the ceiling. Only the ceiling was gone. And a great white wash unfurled before him.

The wings were, unexpected. Overly dramatic and poised in far too biblical a fashion, but the voice was unmistakable, heartbreaking.

_“It’s been two years, three hundred and fifty eight days, sixteen hours, eleven minutes and fourty-two seconds. I’ve missed you John.”_

Not speaking in tongues then.

“Sherlock?”

_“I’m coming home.”_

“But you’re dead…”

The angel smiled. _“One quick lie to fool the devil John.”_

A bright finger traced the iridescent air, stretching a thread of light between them. The truth was almost blinding.

John swallowed. “So you’re an…angel now?

_“Oh John. Isn’t it obvious?” I always was. I always have been.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this eons ago, not long after I joined the Sherlock fandom, and never posted it. Stumbled across it tonight and thought that maybe, 'hope after loss' is something a few of us could use this year. <3
> 
> Originally inspired by [Livia-Carica's](http://livia-carica.tumblr.com/) gorgeous [The Side of the Angels](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/34573344166/those-flawless-wings-the-hair-the-pose-as)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
